Rastipede
The rastipede is an insect-like creature that can be encountered virtually anywhere, usually accompanying a wide variety of other creatures. A rastipede has a hard shell covering its body. This is fortunate, since their odd body shape makes it impossible for them to wear any standard type of armor protection. Rastipedes have long lower bodies, Their eight legs enable them to scoot around very quickly. They also have a vaguely humanoid torso and one pair of arms. They strike spacefarers as a kind of insectoid centaur. The rastipede has a pair of antennae on its head that provide it with a very keen sense of smell. This sense is so keen that the rastipede cannot be surprised by a creature behind it, as long as that creature exudes any odor whatsoever. Also, the rastipede is ambidextrous and fully double-jointed. 2nd Edition Stats Climate/Terrain: Any space Frequency: Uncommon Organization: Nest Activity Cycle: Any Diet: Carnivore Intelligence: Very (11-12) Treasure: G (R, U) Alignment: Neutral No. Appearing: 1-6 Armor Class: 3 Movement: 15 Hit Dice: 5 THAC0: 15 No. of Attacks: 2 Damage/Attack: 1-10 Special Attacks: Nil Special Defenses: Nil Magic Resistance: Nil Size: M (6' long) Morale: Steady (12) XP Value: 270 Description The rastipede is an insect-like creature that can be encountered virtually anywhere, usually accompanying a wide variety of other creatures. A rastipede has a hard shell covering its body, which accounts for its low Armor Class. This is fortunate, since their odd body shape makes it impossible for them to wear any standard type of armor protection. Rastipedes have long lower bodies. Their eight legs enable them to scoot around very quickly. They also have a vaguely humanoid torso and one pair of arms. They strike spacefarers as a kind of insectoid centaur. The rastipede has a pair of antennae on its head that provide it with a very keen sense of smell. This sense is so keen that the rastipede cannot be surprised by a creature behind it, as long as that creature exudes any odor whatsoever. Also, the rastipede is ambidextrous and fully double-jointed. Combat Rastipedes can use the full range of weapons available to humans. Their specialty is a long bow designed and used specifically by their race. This long bow has ranges of 10/20/30, and it inflicts 1d12 points of damage on a successful hit. Rastipedes are inherently peaceful, however. This accounts for their preference for a missile weapon in combat. Also, the speed of the insectoids enables them to avoid many an unpleasant encounter. Habitat/Society Rastipedes are born from eggs, which are laid by a queen that reputedly lives deep within ground in a secluded cavern, wherever they creatures have nests. Rastipedes grow up with a strong sense of duty and responsibility to the nest and the community. All rastipedes are well taught in the literature of their own race, which is quite extensive, and mathematics. A nest of rastipedes might contain anywhere frown 100-600 individuals, half of which are immature, incapable of combat. The adults, however, are fanatically committed to the defense of the nest above all else. Many rastipedes study the magical arts. About 1 in 6 rastipedes encountered is a mage of 1st through 4th level. Though no rastipede has ever been known to learn a spell higher than 2nd level, they have sufficient skill to operate a spelljammer helm. In fact, a helm operated by a rastipede performs as if operated by a mage of three times the rastipede's spellcasting level. Thus, a rastipede who casts as a 4th-level mage can operate a spelljammer helm as a 12th-level mage! The primary interest of rastipedes, however, is trade. They commonly employ crews and hire ships to transport goods back and forth across wildspace, usually turning a profit with every voyage. Rastipedes engage in selling and buying of virtually any product, though most of them adhere rigidly to laws against smuggling or slave trafficking. Rastipedes are favored henchmen of the arcane. Very often, characters who seek an arcane find themselves dealing with a rastipede go-between. One reason for this is the well known bargaining skill of the rastipedes. Rumors suggest a darker, more sinister connection between the two races, but there is no evidence to indicate that any such association exists. Ecology Rastipedes can survive on virtually any kind of food. They need lots of water, but sunlight is apparently not a requirement of the race. Young rastipedes, born in the nest, might spend their first decade underground. Medium Monstrous Humanoid Hit Dice: 3d8+3 (16 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 17 (+7 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 17 Base Attack/Grapple: +3 / +3 Attack: Longspear +3 melee (1d8/x3), or claw +3 melee (1d4), or masterwork composite longbow +4 ranged (1d8) Full Attack: Longspear +3 melee (1d8/x3), or 2 claws +3 melee (1d4), or masterwork composite longbow +4 ranged (1d8) Space/Reach: 5 ft. / 5 ft. Special Attacks: — Special Qualities: Ambidexterity, Darkvision 60 ft., Scent, Spelljamming Talent Saves: Fort +2, Ref +3, Will +5 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 10, Con 13, Int 12, Wis 11, Cha 10 Skills: Bluff +4, Diplomacy +8*, Escape Artist +2*, Knowledge (arcana) +2, Knowledge (history) +2, Sense Motive +4 Feats: Iron Will, Point Blank Shot Environment: Any Organization: Solitary, pair, clutch (3-6), swarm (7-14), or nest (50-300 plus 100% noncombatants) Challenge Rating: 2 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Often neutral Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +3 The creature's lower half is six feet long and eight-legged. Its upper body is humanoid in shape, with a head—adorned with large, compound eyes and a pair of long, whiplike antennae—and two arms. Its entire body is covered by a hard, chitinous exoskeleton. Rastipedes are best known across the spheres as traders and merchants. They commonly employ crews and hire ships to transport goods back and forth across wildspace, usually turning a profit with every voyage. They are hardworking in all their dealings. Rastipedes speak Rastipede, Common, Dwarven, and Elven. Combat Rastipedes are inherently peaceful and avoid combat whenever possible—their great movement rate allows them to avoid many unpleasant encounters. However, they are not cowardly. They can, and do, use the full range of weapons usable by humans. They attempt to keep enemies at range, preferring custom made longbows. When combat gets to melee range, their hard chitinous armor allows them to make attacks with their claws. Ambidexterity (Ex): Rastipedes use both hands as their primary hand. When wielding two weapons, if either is considered light, the penalties for two-weapon fighting are reduced by 2 each. Also, neither both attacks use full Strength bonus (if any) to damage. Spelljamming Talent (Su): When operating a spelljammer helm that is based on the pilot's spellcasting level, a rastipede adds its Int bonus (or +5, whichever is lower) to its spellcasting level for the purpose of determining the ship's Tactical Rating (TR). Skills: An additional two points were spent on the rastipedes Speak Language skill, which they consider a class skill regardless of class. * Rastipedes receive a +2 racial bonus on Appraise and Diplomacy checks. They also receive a +2 racial bonus on Escape Artist checks because their bodies are fully double-jointed. Feats: ** Rastipedes can take the Two-Weapon Fighting feat even if they do not meet the requirements, due to their Ambidexterity. Rastipede Society Rastipedes are born from eggs laid by the queen. Their secluded, underground nests contain 100-600 individuals, half of which can't fight. Members of a nest grow up with a strong sense of duty to the rest of the community, and take part in educating the young in mathematics and Rastipede literature, which is quite extensive. Rastipedes often spend their first decade of life underground, away from the sun. It is after this time that some choose go leave the nest for adventure. Rastipedes as Characters Rastipede characters possess the following racial traits. +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence. Size Medium. Quadrupeds have 1 1/2 times the carrying capacity of Medium characters. A rastipedes base land speed is 40 feet. Darkvision out to 60 feet. Racial Hit Dice: A rastipede begins with three levels of monstrous humanoid, which provide 3d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +3, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +1, Ref +3, Will +3. Racial Skills: A rastipede's monstrous humanoid levels give it skill points equal to 6 x (2 + Int modifier, minimum 1). Its class skills are Appraise, Bluff, Diplomacy, Escape Artist, Knowledge (history), Sense Motive, and Speak Language. Rastipedes have a +2 racial bonus on Appraise, Diplomacy and Escape Artist checks. Racial Feats: A rastipede's monstrous humanoid levels give it two feats. Weapon Proficiency: A rastipede is proficient with all bows and all simple weapons. +7 natural armor bonus. Natural Attacks: 2 claws (1d4). Special Qualities (see above): Ambidexterity, Spelljamming Talent, Scent. Automatic Languages: Common, Rastipede. Bonus Languages: Any. Favored Class: Wizard. Level adjustment +3. RASTIPEDE CR: ½ XP: 400 Rastipede rogue 1 LN Medium monstrous humanoid Init: +2; Senses: Darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +5 __________________________________ AC: 15, touch 12, flat-footed 13 (+2 Dex, +3 natural) hp: 10 (1 HD) Fort +1, Ref +4, Will +1 __________________________________ Speed: 30 ft. Melee: Rapier +2 (1d6+1/18-20) Ranged: Light crossbow +2 (1d8/19-20/80 ft.) Special Attacks: Sneak attack +1d6 Combat Gear: 20 crossbow bolts __________________________________ Str 12, Dex 15, Con 12, Int 15, Wis 12, Cha 8 Base Atk: +0; CMB: +1; CMD: 13 (23 vs. trip) Feats: ScholarB, Weapon Finesse Skills: Acrobatics +6, Appraise +8, Climb +5, Disable Device +7, Knowledge (dungeoneering, local) +8, Perception +5 (+6 trapfinding), Sense Motive +5, Stealth +6, Swim +1; Racial Modifiers: +2 Appraise, -4 Swim Languages: Common, Dwarven, Elven, Vrusk SQ: Trapfinding +1 __________________________________ Environment: Outer space or urban Organization: Solitary or caravan (2-6) Treasure: NPC gear RASTIPEDE CHARACTERS -2 Strength, +2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom Medium: Rastipedes are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed: Rastipedes have a base speed of 30 feet. Darkvision: Rastipedes can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Monstrous Humanoid: Rastipedes are creatures of the monstrous humanoid type. They are immune to spells and effects that specifically affect only humanoids, such as charm person. Natural Armor: Rastipedes gain a +3 natural armor bonus to Armor Class. Educated: Rastipedes gain a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks and gain Scholar as a bonus feat. Nonhumanoid: Rastipedes cannot wear standard armor or clothing, including robes, vests, and shirts. Such items have to be custom made to fit (+50% gp price). Poor Swimmer: Rastipedes take a -4 penalty on Swim checks. Eight Legs: Rastipedes receive a +10 bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a trip attempt. Languages: Rastipedes begin play speaking Common and Vrusk. Rastipedes with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Category:Rastipedes Category:Monstrous humanoids